


Sloth

by Nikelaos



Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, inuyasha sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos
Summary: Against all logic, they have still hope.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931533
Kudos: 24
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry to the "Inuyasha Deadly Sins".
> 
> Fan-art by me.

Sloth: absence of interest or habitual disinclination to exertion.

Everyday.

Every damn day he tried to go down to that hateful well, hoping that the time passage would open, allowing him to see Kagome again.

But nothing, the bones-eater well had become a common dry well.

His rational part knew that Kagome was fine, that she wasn't in danger anymore, not like she was in the Sengoku Jidai, that she was surrounded by the people she loved and who loved her as well.

He should have been happy, and in part he was... but ...

But he had found himself alone again, and probably he would have been until the day he died.

Of course, he finally had friends, he was no longer completely alone. But, one day, Miroku and Sango would die, and so would their children and their children's children. Shippo would grow up and create a family, a pack of his own.

He kicked the old wood, grateful to be in his human form. At least he hadn't destroyed it.

«Damn, open up!»

He sat down heavily on the ground, leaning his back against the wood. He placed Tessaiga in front of him and looked up to the east, where the sun timidly peeked out on the horizon, giving him back his half-demon appearance.

A tear ran down his face.

Why was the well so slothful that it denied him that little bit of happiness he had always craved?

* * *

When her feet hit the ground for the umpteenth time, Kagome almost laughed with hysteria.

She had been stupid to think that the damned well had started working again.

She looked down at her hands, remembering the first new moon night she had passed stuck in her era. Desperate, she had started digging the bottom of the well with her bare hands, until her nails broke. Her mother had joined her after what seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. She had blocked her by force, taking her bloody hands in hers, due to the wounds she had gotten in digging. Eventually, she took refuge in her mother's arms to cry, until she was exhausted.

Furiously she pounded the ground beneath her.

«Why?! Why did you shut down?! Why don't you open up?!» she fell to her knees, sobbing, «what have I done wrong to you?» she whispered, without strength.

She remained silent for a long time, in the absurd hope that the well would at least answer her.

Discomforted, she got up and, with unsteady legs, climbed the ladder, out of the well and then out of the small temple, to go back to curl up on her bed crying until she fell asleep.


End file.
